Egy szem cseresznye
by EttiHun
Summary: Mi történik akkor, ha Hermione a fejébe veszi, hogy lenyűgöz egy férfit? Talán azt gondolnánk, hogy az amúgy mindig a helyzet magaslatán álló boszorkány most is könnyedén boldogul... De ha az a bizonyos férfi Perselus Piton? A véleményeknek nagyon fogok örülni.
1. Chapter 1

**Egy szem cseresznye**

_Dorothy Snape ötlete alapján_

A varázslóvilág a Voldemort halála utáni ötödik karácsony megünneplésére készült. Az emberek a boldog békeidőkben eltelt évek alatt szinte teljesen megfeledkeztek arról, milyen kevés örömük volt a Sötét Nagyúr borzalmas uralma alatt. Harry és barátai is felszabadultan ünnepelték szabadságukat, mégis, a Grimmauld téri házba csak lassan szivárgott vissza az élet. Az első évben szűk körben, csendesen ünnepelték a karácsonyt, majd ez szépen lassan átalakult egy hatalmas, több napig tartó eseménnyé, ahol az életben maradt rendtagok egymás társaságában töltötték az estét.

A Weasleyk mindig teljes létszámban jelentek meg a főhadiszálláson, McGalagony professzor is tiszteletét tette minden karácsonykor, egyedül Perselus Piton nem volt hajlandó mások társaságában „ünnepelni". A férfi a Potterék ballagását követő évben teljesen visszavonult, felhagyott a tanítással és elutazott az országból. Épp ezért lepett meg mindenkit a hír, hogy az idei összejövetelen már ő is tiszteletét teszi. De hogy mi vette rá az egykori tanárt, hogy feladva eddigi kitartó távolmaradását, most mégis hajlandó legyen velük tölteni a karácsonyi ünnepet, azt senki sem tudta...

_A legjobb, ha mindent az elejétől mesélek el._

Billnek és Fleurnek pár hete hármas ikrei születtek. Victorie nagyon boldog volt, főleg, mert imádott nagymamája átmenetileg beköltözött a kagylólakba. A fiatal házaspár már nem volt annyira örömteli a tudattól, hogy Mrs Weasley állandó vendégükké vált, de nem akarták megbántani, és hát elkélt a segítség...  
Molly ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy a családja – az elmúlt években hagyománnyá vált szokáshoz híven – a Grimmauld téren ünnepeljen. Neki sem ideje, sem energiája nem lett volna, hogy legidősebb fia otthonában vendégül lássa őket. Egyébként sem tett volna jót a kicsiknek, ha ilyen sokan zsongnak körülöttük. Bár Molly szíve vérzett, hogy nem lehet ott mindenkivel, most csak és kizárólag az unokáira gondolt.  
Viszont így nem volt senki, aki megfőzhette volna a karácsony este összegyűlő rendtagok ünnepi vacsoráját. Erre a feladatra végül Hermione ajánlkozott, a többiek legnagyobb döbbenetére. Még Ginny is csak pislogni tudott a meglepő bejelentésre, majd később óvatosan megpróbálta eltántorítani a lányt a főzési merényletétől. Tisztelte a másik lány minden képességét, de még saját magát is alkalmasabbnak tartotta egy ilyen főzési akció véghezvitelére. De Hermione nem volt hajlandó lemondani a vacsorakészítési jogáról, neki ugyanis hátsó szándékai voltak ezzel a kis tervvel…  
Ron és Harry tanulva az évekkel ezelőtti esetekből - amikor a lány váltig állította, hogy nem rossz szakács -, azt tervezték, hogy beszereznek maguknak néhány egyszerűen és gyorsan elkészíthető vacsorát, hogy ne kelljen éhezniük karácsony este. A Weasley-fiú máig emlegeti azt a szénné égetett halat, amit a lány próbált belé tukmálni. Az egész estés gyomorfájáson kívül még egy szemet gyönyörködtető kiütéssel járó ételallergiát is sikerült összehoznia a lány „jól átsütött" vacsorájának hála.

=O=O=O=

– Üdvözöljük önöket Varázslatos konyhatündérek tanfolyamunkon! – mosolygott barátságosan a boszorkány a tizenkét főből álló csoportra. – Itt meg fogom tanítani önöknek, hogyan legyenek magabiztosak a konyhában, varázspálca nélkül… A legfinomabb ételek nem varázslattal készülnek! – Fehér kötényét megigazította, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Ha valaki még mindig nem biztos benne, hogy részt szeretne venni a tanfolyamon, akkor annak a mai ingyenes óra után visszatérítjük a tanfolyam egész költségét!  
Hermione elszántan szorította magához cseresznyevirágokkal hímzett kötényét. Még pontosan nyolc hete van karácsonyig, és ez idő alatt, ha törik, ha szakad, ő bizony meg fog tanulni főzni. Tudta, nem tévesztheti szem elől a célt, amit azzal kívánt elérni, hogy káprázatos karácsonyi vacsorát ad.

_– Nem lehet olyan nehéz – gondolta magába. – Hiszen nők milliói otthonosan mozognak a konyhában._

=O=O=O=

Hermione Jane Granger, írta rá felragasztható névtáblájára a lány, és rögtön ezután elfoglalta a tanfolyamvezetőhöz legközelebb eső pultot, hogy mindent pontosan le tudjon jegyzetelni. Egyetlen szót sem akart elmulasztani. Ám alighogy a papírhoz érintette volna a tollát, máris megszólították.  
– Kedves… Hermione – olvasta el a névtábláját az oktató. – Itt semmit nem kell lejegyzetelnie, csak figyelnie kell, és ráéreznie a főzés örömére! Tegye csak el a füzetét, mert ez itt gyakorlati oktatás lesz. – A nő nem volt barátságtalan Hermionéval, a lány mégis kellemetlenül érezte magát.  
Enyhén elpirulva, gyorsan betuszkolta a jegyzettömbjét a válltáskájába, és visszafordult az oktató felé.  
Mindenki munkapadján volt egy vágódeszka és egy kés. Valamint egy kosár hagyma. Az első – az oktató szerint a legegyszerűbb dolog a világon – dolguk az volt, hogy minél apróbbra felvágják azt a kosár hagymát. Hermione derekasan küzdött a saját vágódeszkáján, de a második hagyma szeletelése közben már szinte semmit sem látott. Rebeca, a tanfolyamvezető, mögé állt, és megmutatta neki a helyes mozdulatsort.  
Sajnos így első ránézésre Granger hagymaszeletei nem voltak túlságosan kicsik, sőt… De Rebeca azt tanácsolta mindenkinek, hogy otthon gyakoroljon a következő óráig.  
Így tehát Granger minden nap derekasan aprította otthon a vöröshagymákat. Régen nem volt semmi gondja ezzel, minden hozzávalót tökéletes nagyságúra fel tudott szeletelni, ha egy bájitalfőzetről volt szó. Most azonban kezdett egyre jobban elkeseredni saját szerencsétlenségén, mert véleménye szerint még Neville is értékelhetőbb munkát tudott volna produkálni.  
De nem volt elég, hogy a szeletelési próbálkozásait követően úgy vélte, egyelőre a hagyma került ki győztesen… A következő főzőórától még egyéb plusz feladatai is adódtak, így sorban főzte a tojásokat, burgonyát, csirkét csontozott, levest készített, tortakrémet kreált. Mindent megtett azért, hogy karácsonyra valóban ő legyen a legkiválóbb szakács, aki valaha a Grimmauld téren főzött. Nem csak a barátait szerette volna lenyűgözni, hanem Perselus Pitont is…

=O=O=O=

A háború után Piton eltűnt a világ szeme elől egy időre. Senki nem kereste, nem firtatták, miért akar egyedül lenni. Hermione nagyon elfoglalt volt ebben az időben. Elkezdte a tanulmányait a Mágus Akadémián, ahol bájitalmesteri vizsgát készült letenni. Már az első egyetemi évében jelentkezett a Szent Mungóban meghirdetett gyakorlati posztra, amit sikeresen meg is kapott. Szabadidejében lázcsillapító főzeteket kevergetett az üstjében, vagy éppen himlő elleni kenőcsöt készített az ispotály laborjában.  
Fél éve dolgozott már a Szent Mungóban, mikor egy napon megjelent a laborban Perselus Piton. A férfi tartózkodóan odabiccentett mindenkinek, kivéve neki. Rajta egyszerűen keresztülnézett, majd eltűnt a laborvezetővel együtt az irodában. Mindenki sugdolózni kezdett, mikor meglátták a rég elveszettnek hitt bájitalmestert. Még Hermione is különösnek találta, hogy a férfi csak így felbukkant, pláne, hogy így viselkedett vele.  
Aznap a laborvezető összehívott minden gyakornokot és közölte velük, hogy a következő félévi szemeszterre páran olyan szerencsében részesülhetnek, hogy egy-egy mester keze alatt dolgozhatnak. Pitonon kívül még két másik nagy tudású bájitalmester is részt vett a programban.  
Hermione és egyik diáktársa Pitonhoz került, amit a lány először kissé viszolyogva vett tudomásul. Jól emlékezett még a férfi tanítási módszereire, és igazán nem hiányzott neki, hogy naponta megalázzák. A bájitalmester már az első alkalommal a tudtára adta a lánynak, hogy ő sem különösebben boldog, hogy ismét tanítani fogja.  
– Nehogy azt képzelje, Granger, hogy most majd különleges elbánásban lesz része, csak mert ismerem magát – morogta a férfi.  
– Soha nem volt részem az ön különleges bánásmódjában, hacsak ezalatt nem azt érti, hogy módszeresen megalázott korábban – feleselt vissza dacosan a lány.  
– Micsoda megnyerő bátorság – gúnyolódott Piton. – Látom, még mindig nem tudja csukva tartani a száját… – A másik diák csak tátott szájjal bámult rájuk. – Ajánlom magának, hogy fogja vissza a kibírhatatlan énjét, és csak akkor szólaljon meg, ha kérdezem! Világos?  
Hermione karba fonta a kezét, és nem válaszolt. Mélyen meg volt sértve.  
– Tudja, Granger, az én értékelésem nagyban hozzájárul a laborgyakornoki jegyéhez… Ha emlékeim nem csalnak, nem éri be kevesebbel, mint a kiváló.  
A lány arca kipirosodott a visszafojtott dühtől.  
– Csak nem fenyeget, professzor? - kérdezte sötéten a férfira pillantva.  
– Csupán ismertettem önnel az első számú alapszabályt - felelte Piton gúnyos mosolyra húzva a száját. – A többit majd menet közben megtudja, és a saját érdekében ajánlom, hogy mindent betartsa!  
– Igenis, uram! – sziszegte a lány mérgesen.  
– Ez magának is szól! - rivallt rá a bamba képpel álló fiúra. – Kapják össze magukat, és kezdjenek el dolgozni a munkapadjukon, a mai napra kiírt bájitalok listája már ott vár magukra!  
Hermione felkészült a legrosszabbra. Tudta, hogy Pitonnak semmi sem lesz elég jó, és folyton hibát fog keresni minden mozdulatában. Viszont a férfi a lehető legnagyobb meglepetést okozta számára. Az első pár órán hasonló stílusban beszélt velük, mint mikor Hermione még a Roxfortba járt. Ám úgy egy hónap elteltével a bájitalmester némileg visszavett szigorú stílusából. Kedvesnek éppenséggel nem volt mondható, de sokkal udvariasabb, sőt türelmesebb volt két tanoncával.  
Pár hónap múlva a diáktársa az édesanyja előrehaladott betegsége miatt otthagyta az egyetemet, hogy munkába állhasson és fizetni tudja a kezelés költségeit. Így Hermione egyedül maradt a férfi csoportjában. Várta, hogy idővel átraknak valakit egy másik osztályból, de egy idő után rájött, hogy nem fog senki David helyére jönni. Igazából nem tolongtak a diákok, hogy Piton keze alatt dolgozhassanak, még úgy sem, hogy közismert tény volt, hogy a férfi rendelkezett a legnagyobb szakértelemmel a bájitalfőzés terén.  
Az egyetem emelt óraszámot írt elő, ha egy csoport létszáma egyetlen főre korlátozódik. Perselus kénytelen volt belátni, hogy semmilyen módon nem tudja megsokszorozni Grangert. Így, miután ketten maradtak, Piton kénytelen volt még egy plusz napot a lány oktatására áldozni. Immáron heti három napot töltöttek összezárva a laborban, és ennek egyikük sem örült. Hermione eleinte minden egyes alkalommal gyomorgörccsel lépett be a laborba. Nem mert megszólalni a férfi jelenlétében, pedig számtalan kérdése lett volna. De Piton egyértelművé tette számára, hogy nem óhajt vele társalogni, csak ha nagyon muszáj.  
Ám az idő múlásával Hermione egyre bátrabb lett, és újra olyan buzgó volt, mint annak idején az iskolában. Dacolva Piton szabályaival, azért is feltette a kérdéseit, és noha a férfi először úgy tett, mint aki nem hallotta, egy idő után feladta, és válaszolt neki.  
Pitont egy ideig idegesítette a lány szótlansága, bár maga sem tudta megmondani, miért, hiszen pont ő parancsolt rá, hogy ne nyissa ki feleslegesen a száját. Mégis merőben szokatlan volt Grangert csendben látni. Ám amikor megeredt a lány nyelve, akkor a csendes időszakot sírta vissza. Volt, hogy komoly vitájuk kerekedett ki egy-egy főzési folyamat elvégzése közben, de általában egyetértésben dolgoztak.  
A harmadik egyetemi éve alatt Hermione volt a legeredményesebb bájitalfőző az egész évfolyamban, és ezt csakis Pitonnak köszönhette. A férfi az évek múlásával nyíltabbá vált, és olyan fortélyokat is megosztott a lánnyal, amik semmilyen könyvben nem szerepeltek, ő is tapasztalati úton jutott hozzá a tudáshoz.

=O=O=O=

Granger nem tudta pontosan megmondani, mikor kezdett el vonzódni a férfihoz. Talán az jelentette a kezdetet, amikor a férfi felhagyott a Miss Granger megszólítással, és olyan hangon ejtette ki a lány nevét, hogy Hermione majdnem felsóhajtott. Ettől kezdve Hermione naponta észlelt különféle változásokat a férfi viselkedésén. Nem folytattak egyfolytában hosszas beszélgetéseket, a lány mégis sokkal több mindent megtudott a bájitalmesterről, mint előtte bárki. Piton néha ugratta, és meglepődve tapasztalta, hogy Granger már nem megsértődik a gúnyolódásain, hanem visszavág.  
Különös humorral fűszerezett szócsatáik alatt, minden nap kicsit jobban megismerték a másikat. A lány sokszor elképedve meredt a férfira, mikor Piton elengedte magát, és elmosolyodott valamin.  
Lenyűgözte a férfi szaktudása, a hozzáértése, hogy mennyire megszállott a munkájában. Figyelte a kezét, itta minden mozdulatát. Diákkorában sosem vette észre, milyen simogatóan bársonyos a férfi hangja, de most időnként még a hideg is végigfutott a hátán, ha Piton a háta mögé állt, és halkan mondott neki valamit.

A negyedik év második felében Hermione már biztosan tudta, hogy menthetetlenül beleszeretett a férfiba. A kezdeti gyomorgörcsöt – mikor tudta, hogy együtt kell vele töltenie az időt –, felváltotta a boldog várakozás, hogy mikor lehet megint együtt imádott professzorával. Az iskolai szabályzat egyértelműen tiltotta a tanár-diák nem tanulásra irányuló viszonyát. Granger ettől függetlenül néha eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy mi lenne, ha…  
Sosem merte bevallani a férfinak, hogy mit érez iránta. Ám Piton mégis sejtette, de egyszerűen nem merte elhinni, hogy Granger valóban gyengéd érzelmeket táplálna iránta.  
Egyszerűen nem lehetett nem észrevenni, hogy a lány mennyivel szaporábban vette a levegőt, ha a bájitalmester a közvetlen közelében dolgozott. Elpirult, ha a kezük véletlen egymáséhoz ért, és sokszor a férfin felejtette a pillantását, ha azt hitte, Piton nem látja őt.  
Kiolvasott vagy egy tucat olyan könyvet, amit Piton ajánlott neki, csak, hogy megfelelő beszédtémájuk legyen, és szinte minden alkalmat megragadott, hogy a férfi figyeljen rá.  
Perselus nem tudta volna megmondani, hogy Granger szerelmes-e belé, de azt érezte, hogy a lány vonzódik hozzá… És ez a vonzalom nem volt viszonzatlan, bár más előtt nem ismerte volna be, számára sem volt közömbös a lány.  
A négy év során – mikor heti három napot együtt töltött a lánnyal – megváltozott Hermionéról a véleménye. A valaha volt legidegesítőbb csitriből egy roppant intelligens, szórakoztató és gyönyörű fiatal hölggyé érett. Végigkövetni a változást igazán lenyűgöző volt. Piton eleinte nem örült neki, hogy pont a volt griffendélest kell oktatnia, dacára annak, hogy őt tartotta a legértelmesebbnek az összes jelentkező közül. Viszont Hermione szokás szerint bebizonyította neki, hogy téved vele kapcsolatban.  
Gyorsan tanult, precízen és jól dolgozott. Nem volt rá oka panaszkodni, egyedül azt a kibírhatatlan kíváncsi természetét nem tudta morgás nélkül elviselni. Ám az idő múlásával a lány érdeklődése kifinomultabb lett, már nem akart mindenről mindent tudni.  
Egy napon, mikor a lány éppen magára öltötte a munkaköpenyét a férfi felé fordult. Tavasz volt, és Hermione szoknyát viselt. Ahogy megpördült, a szoknyája megemelkedett, és láttatni engedte a combja egy részét. Piton szeme egy pillanatra elkerekedett, holott azelőtt nem érdekelte a lány alakja. Most mégis könnyedén kizökkent szokott merev magatartásából, ahogy Granger szelíden rámosolygott, miközben elhaladt mellette.  
Majd mikor a haját tűzte fel, és szabadon maradt nyakáról csábító, édes cseresznyevirág illat áradt a férfi felé, Piton sejtette, hogy hamarosan el fog veszni a lány bűvkörében.  
És így is lett…

=O=O=O=

Hermione mindent elkövetett, hogy sikerrel vegye a főzés által elé gördített akadályokat. Az anyukája mindig azt mondta neki kislánykorában, hogy a férfit a hasán keresztül lehet megfogni. Úgy érezte, nem veszít vele semmit, ha beigazolja, vagy éppen megcáfolja eme népi bölcsesség helyességét. Kedvesen elmosolyodott, ahogy felidézte magában, gyerekként mennyire csodálta édesanyját, mikor a konyhában serénykedett. Bárcsak neki is olyan könnyedén menne, mint  
az anyukájának.  
A mélázásból egy megszokott hang zökkentette ki.  
Egy termetes bagoly kopogtatott az ablakán, az a szárnyas jószág, akit az utóbbi időben már többször volt szerencséje vendégül látnia bagolycsemegével.  
Hermionénak akadt egy titkos hódolója.  
Először nem tudta mire vélni a csomagot, amit kapott. Egy pár hónappal ezelőtt valaki meglepte egy doboz cseresznyelekvárral töltött apró pitével. El nem tudta képzelni, ki küldhette neki, mert emlékezete szerint soha senkinek nem mondta még el, hogy a cseresznyelekvár a kedvence. Kivéve a legközelebbi barátainak, de szinte biztos volt benne, hogy sem Ron, sem Harry nem lehet a csomag küldője.  
Mikor beleharapott az első pitébe, a gyermekkora jutott eszébe. Maga előtt látta nagymamáját, amint lekvárt főz be, és ő kislányként alig győzte kivárni, hogy kihűljön, és jóízűen belakmározhasson az édes csemegéből.  
A következő alkalommal finom cseresznyeillatú szappant kapott. Minden fürdés felért egy kényeztetéssel. A számára oly kedves illat sokáig nem párolgott el bőréről, és tapintása finom bársonyos lett.  
Ezután egy cserepes virágot kapott ajándékba, és mikor jobban szemügyre vette rájött, hogy nem is akármilyen virágról volt szó. Egészen pontosan egy növekedés gátló bűbájjal kezelt, virágzó cseresznyefát kapott. Nem győzött gyönyörködni benne, hiszen a lekicsinyített fa olyan pompázatos virágokat bontott, amilyeneket még sosem látott ezelőtt.  
Szerette volna megköszönni a kedves ajándékokat, de nem volt kinek. Üzenet sosem volt a csomagokhoz, és a bagolynak sem volt semmi különös ismertetőjele. Próbált a helyi V.H.Á.NY-nál utánajárni az állat kilétének, de nem jutott előrébb. (Varázs-háztartási állatnyilvántartó). Türelmetlenül várta a következő meglepetést, mert valami azt súgta neki, hogy még „hallani" fog a hódolójáról.  
Aztán egy ideig mégsem kapott semmit. Kissé csalódott volt, majd jobban belegondolt a képtelen helyzetbe, és már nem is bánta annyira. Mert bár örült a meglepetéseknek, valahol mélyen úgy érezte, „megcsalja" Pitont ezzel a titkos imádóval. Bár még nem is vallotta be a férfinak az érzéseit, ő már eldöntötte, hogy hozzá tartozik, bármilyen is lesz a fogadtatása a vallomásának.

=O=O=O=

A lány a hátralevő hat hétben igyekezett derekasan helytállni a tanfolyam konyhájában, dacára annak, hogy felkerült a legtöbbször elvágott ujjak ranglistáját jelző tábla első helyére. Jó párszor megégette, leforrázta magát, időnként úgy elfűszerezte az ételét, hogy még a legjobb indulattal sem lehetett ehetőnek nevezni, de akkor sem adta fel.  
Szakácskönyveket vásárolt, és szabadnapjain, mikor nem a laborban segített Pitonnak, azokat bújta. Elméletben elsajátított mindent, amit csak emberileg lehetséges. Több receptet tudott fejből, mint a legjobb séfek. Azonban a gyakorlati megvalósítás rendre kifogott rajta.  
– Ha tökéletes pontossággal tudok bájitalt főzni, akkor egy Padlizsános-spenótos terrinnel csak nem fog meggyűlni a bajom! – morogta maga elé, mikor nekiállt, hogy meghámozza a török paradicsom néven is ismert zöldséget.  
De nagyon hamar rájött, hogy a grillezés egyszerűen hangzik, mégis pillanatok alatt el lehet rontani. A sütőből dőlt ki a füst, ő pedig toporzékolva mérgelődött, hogy megint elrontott valamit.  
Ám az utolsó héten, egyik éjjel, miközben aludt, egy csodálatos álomvilágba került. A Grimmauld tér konyhájában volt, és sürgött-forgott a tűzhely és az előkészítő pult között. Az asztalt már telerakta különböző finomságokkal, mind illatosak voltak, és micsoda színkavalkád uralkodott. Az ember már azzal jóllakott, hogy csak ránézett a mennyei kreálmányokra.  
Ébredéskor még érezte az orrában az általa elkészített ételek illatát. Valahogy úgy vélte, hogy ez volt az, amiről az oktatója beszélt. Az érzés, az öröm, ami akkor járja át az embert, ha másoknak főzhet. Eddig bármennyire is próbált ráérezni a dolgokra, a főzést csak egy szükséges folyamatnak gondolta, ami ahhoz segítette hozzá, hogy főtt ételt ehessen.  
Pedig mikor bájitalt főz, akkor sem csupán azt érzi, hogy szükségből jobbra-balra kell kevergetnie a gyógykészítményeket az üstben. Olyankor szinte érzi, hogy a keverőpálcáján keresztül egy kis része a bájitalba kerül, és egyedi lesz.  
Ezt az érzést kellett megtapasztalnia, hogy az utolsó három hétben feltornázza magát a főzőcsoport utolsójából a második legjobbjává. Rebeca teljesen elképedt a hirtelen végbement változáson. A lány tortakréme ízletes volt és könnyű. A levesei aranyszínűek és ínycsiklandóak. A sültjei pedig szemet gyönyörködtetőek. Soha egyetlen tanítványára sem volt még ennyire büszke.  
Granger boldogan vette át az oklevelet, ami azt igazolta, hogy immáron a konyhában is megállja a helyét. Most már nem volt más hátra, mint valahogy elkápráztatni a Grimmauld téren összegyűlt társaságot.

=O=O=O=

– Harry, kérlek, azt a zsák krumplit ide tedd le a kredenc mellé – mutatott a konyha másik vége felé a fiúnak. – Miért nem használod a pálcád? Még a végén meghúzod a hátadat – szidta meg Pottert, mikor vonszolni kezdte a zsákot, ahelyett hogy odalebegtette volna.  
– Ezt én is kérdezhetném tőled – morogta vissza a fiú.  
– Már miért húznám meg a hátam? – érdeklődött a lány.  
– Nem arra gondoltam – vakarta meg a fejét Harry –, hanem, hogy miért nem használsz pálcát. Varázslattal talán jobban menne…  
– Na, ide figyeljetek mind a ketten! – szólította meg az éppen betoppanó Ront is. – Történetesen birtokában vagyok annak a tudásnak, amivel könnyedén el lehet készíteni egy karácsonyi vacsorát!  
– Hát azt tudjuk, hogy elolvastad a szakácskönyvet, de meg is tudod csinálni? – kérdezett vissza vigyorogva a vörös hajú fiú.  
Harry alig tudta visszatartani pukkadozó nevetését.  
– Kifelé a konyhából, hálátlan banda! – utasította őket a lány. – Mindent meg fogtok kóstolni, amit elétek rakok, és elhihetitek, hogy imádni fogjátok! – szólt utánuk.  
– Karácsonykor igazán nem szép a másikat mérgezéssel büntetni – dugta vissza a fejét a lengőajtón Ron. – Én egy szép ajándékot választottam neked, te pedig… – Hermione mérgesen rohant oda, hogy kilökje a fiú fejét a résből, és végre egyedül lehessen.  
Granger hangosan kifújta a levegőt, ahogy hátát óvatosan nekivetette az ajtónak. Nem akart a másik oldalon átesni, mert valóban el akarta hitetni mindenkivel, hogy tudja, mit csinál. Ám egy ilyen vicces és egyben kínos eset máris élét vette volna azon kijelentésének, hogy a vacsora tökéletes lesz.  
Ahogy körbenézett a konyhában, hirtelen nagyon kicsinek érezte magát. Csupán két napja van arra, hogy elkészítse élete első karácsonyi vacsoráját, és elrabolja vele Piton szívét.  
Ma estére csak egy egyszerű kétfogásos vacsorát szeretett volna elkészíteni, mivel nem sok ember tartózkodott jelenleg a főhadiszálláson. Viszont holnap már szinte ki sem fog tudni szabadulni a konyhából.

=O=O=O=

Perselus Minerva McGalagonnyal együtt huszonnegyedikén, déltájban érkezett meg a Grimmauld térre. Harry és Ron, ha nem is a legbarátságosabban, de mindenképpen tisztelettudóan fogadták régi bájitaltan tanárukat. A két fiú azóta lakott a szálláson, hogy elkezdték az aurorképzőt. Molly nem igazán repesett az örömtől, hogy két fiú felügyelet nélkül éljen egy ilyen nagy házban, ezért gyakran rájuk nézett, hogy főzzön nekik pár napra.  
A bájitalmester, miután lepakolta a csomagját szokásos szobájába, a konyha felé vette az irányt, ahol legnagyobb meglepetésére egy sebesen szeletelő Hermione Grangert talált.  
– Hermione, maga főz? – kérdezte meglepetten a felé forduló lánytól.  
– Miért lepődik meg ezen mindenki? – kérdezett vissza kissé sértődötten a lány.  
Piton arcát kissé elfordította, hogy a lány ne lássa gúnyos mosolyát. Természetes, hogy sokakat meglepetésként ért a hír, hogy Hermione Granger önként a konyhában tüsténkedik. Piton még élénken emlékezett arra az egyetlen esetre, mikor egy csésze kávé megfőzésére kérte a lányt úgy egy éve. A férfi miután belekortyolt a fekete italba, legszívesebben a lány arcába köpte volna. A több napos poshadt esővíznek – a kávéhoz képest, amit a lány felszolgált neki – fejedelmibb íze volt. Ezek után már egy pohár vizet sem szívesen kért Grangertől.  
– Ne vegye sértésnek – Piton olyan arcot vágott, ami egyértelműen állítása ellenkezőjét bizonyította –, de maga valahogy nem is tudom, hogy fogalmazzam meg… egyáltalán nincs birtokában a konyhaművészetnek.  
– Ah, milyen kíméletesen fogalmaz – húzta fel az orrát a lány. – Azt hiszem, hogy meg fogom cáfolni ezt az állítást, ha ma leül a többiekkel vacsorázni az általam készített fogásokhoz.  
Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, majd egy szó nélkül megfordult. Hermione hangja állította meg az ajtóban.  
– Nem hisz nekem, igaz? – kérdezte kissé szomorkásan a lány.  
– Ki vagyok én, hogy mások igazát megítéljem? – Egy apró hamiskás mosolyfélét küldött a lány felé. – Mindenesetre úgy vélem tanácsosabb, ha megnézem, mennyi gyomorégés-csillapító főzetem van a lenti laboromban. – Hermione szeme elkerekedett, de válaszolni már nem tudott, mert Minerva sietős léptekkel berontott a konyhába, majdnem orron csapva a lengőajtóval a bájitalmestert.  
– Remélem, nem zavartam meg semmit – mondta Minerva, miközben kapkodta tekintetét a másik kettő között.  
Hermione enyhén elpirulva tagadóan megrázta a fejét. Piton észrevette a lány zavarát, és egy percig meglehetősen mérges volt régi kolléganőjére, hogy így rájuk rontott. Az utóbbi időben szándékosan heccelte a lányt, hogy minél csípősebb megjegyzést csikarjon ki belőle. Meglehetősen élvezte a kis csipkelődéseiket, mivel Hermione volt olyan intelligens, hogy nem vette magára a férfi gúnyolódásait.  
– Miss Granger, szeretnék önnek mutatni valamit a szobájában, ha van egy pár perce – törte meg a pillanatnyi csendet az idős boszorkány. – Bár már valószínűleg későn kérdezem egy bizonyos dologgal kapcsolatban, de azért érdekelne a véleménye.  
Hermione megtörölte a kezét a konyharuhában, és otthagyta a félig meghámozott zöldséghalmazt a konyhapulton, hogy kövesse régi igazgatónőjét. Piton várt egy percet, mielőtt követte volna őket, de mindezt úgy tette, hogy a két nőnek ne tűnjön fel, hogy utánuk settenkedik. Sajnos nem hallotta, amikor McGalagony menet közben meggondolta magát, és inkább a saját szobájába invitálta meg a lányt, ahelyett hogy Hermione ideiglenes lakrészébe vonultak volna át.  
Piton megfigyelte, melyik ajtón lépnek be egymás mögött, majd megfordult, és visszasétált a konyhába.  
– Valami baj van, McGalagony professzor? – kérdezte Hermione a szoba közepén álldogálva.  
– Ugyan, dehogy – legyintette a nő. – Csupán szerettem volna önnek megmutatni Perselus ajándékát – felelte a boszorkány, és már elő is halászta méretes skót-kockás táskájából.  
Idén is követték azt a hagyományt, hogy egy süvegből kihúzták egymás nevét, és azt ajándékozták meg, akinek a neve a cédulán szerepelt. Természetesen Hermione és a legközelebbi barátai gondoltak egymásra is, de ez senkit nem érintett kellemetlenül, hiszen költséges mulatság lett volna mindenkinek ajándékot vásárolni.  
– Oh, ez egy nagyon szép receptfüzet tanárnő, biztos vagyok benne, hogy örülni fog neki! – forgatta meg a kezében a fekete bőrkötéses füzetet a lány, amit egy ezüst színű kígyót ábrázoló csattal lehetett lezárni.  
– Valóban úgy gondolja? – érdeklődött a nő. – A boltban azt mondták, hogy a füzet úgy van megbűvölve, hogy mindig ott nyílik ki, ahol éppen szeretnénk, így nem kell bajlódni vele, hogy átlapozzuk az egészet az általunk keresett recept miatt.  
– Nagyon praktikus megoldás – felelte mosolyogva a lány.  
– Akkor megnyugodtam – ült le az ágya szélére a nő –, tudja, nagyon nehéz annak a morgós medvének a kedvében járni. – Granger ezzel mélységesen egyetértett.  
Pár perc múlva Hermione újra a konyhában volt, ahol Piton már várt rá, természetesen jól álcázva türelmetlenségét. Az asztalnál ülve újságot olvasott, de mikor a lány nem nézett felé, lerakta a Próféta aznapi számát, és Grangert figyelte.  
A lány igyekezett természetesen viselkedni a férfi közelében, miközben magában azért fohászkodott, hogy nehogy valamilyen szerencsétlenséget műveljen. Hála Merlinnek, a zöldségszeletelést megúszta egyetlen elvágott ujj nélkül, és amikor az edénybe szórta a hagymát, ezúttal nem kezdett el ráfröcsögni a forró olaj sem.  
– Mióta mozog ilyen otthonosan a konyhában? – szólította meg váratlanul a férfi.  
Hermione mosolyogva fordult Perselus felé.  
– Az maradjon az én titkom – felelte sejtelmesen. – Tudja, van egy tervem…  
– Egy terve? – vonta fel szemöldökét a férfi. – Micsoda egybeesés, nekem is van egy tervem.  
A lány magában elábrándozott azon, milyen szép is lenne, ha ugyanarról tervezgetnének, de úgy gondolta, ez lehetetlen.  
– Bármit is vett a fejébe, biztos vagyok benne, hogy sikerrel jár – mondta biztatóan a lány. – Ön nem ismer lehetetlent, Piton Professzor.  
– Perselus… Azt hiszem, ennyi év ismeretség után használhatná a keresztnevemet, ha megszólít – ajánlotta fel a férfi, miközben felállt az asztaltól, és a lányhoz sétált. – A tervem sikere nem csak rajtam áll, de elhiheti kisasszony, én mindig megszerzem, amit akarok – mélyen Granger szemébe nézett, miközben a lány csuklójáért nyúlt.  
Hermione egy pillanatra megremegett a férfi érintésétől. Szája résnyire elnyílt, azt gondolta, álmodik, hiszen Piton sosem kereste vele a személyes kapcsolatot. Azonban az idilli pillanat hamar elszállt, ahogy Harry és Ron átrohant a konyhán, hogy a hátsó kertbe érve hatalmas hócsatába kezdjenek az ikrekkel.  
– Nehezemre esik elhinni, hogy maguk mind egyidősek – jegyezte meg Piton fintorogva, az ablakon kibámulva. – A barátai értelmi színvonala és érzelmi érettsége egy kettévágott futóféreg szintjén mozog.  
– Ezek szerint engem sokkal érettebbnek tart – vonta le a következtetést a lány halkan.  
– Hermione, ezen még gondolkoznia sem kéne – felelte sejtelmes mosollyal a férfi.  
A lány szíve gyorsabban kezdett el dobogni, ahogy a férfi fogva tartotta a pillantásával. Muszáj volt kicsit arrébb lépnie és visszatérnie a főzéshez, különben lehet, hogy Pitonra vetette volna magát.  
Perselus elégedetten mosolyogva hagyta el a konyhát, ahogy Granger újra munkához látott. Volt egy kis dolga az emeleten… Ideje volt a tettek mezejére lépnie.

=O=O=O=

A konyhát megtöltötte a frissen sült sertéskaraj illata. Harry és Ron szinte azonnal leültek a szokásos székükre, mikor beleszimatoltak a levegőbe. Hermione odakészítette a párolt zöldséget, az édesburgonyát és a salátát is. Meg volt elégedve magával.  
Vacsorára megérkezett Charlie Weasley is, aki nem győzte szebbnél szebb bókokkal ellátni a lányt, miután ilyen hosszú ideje nem látta. Hermione valóban kitett magáért. Bár ez még nem a karácsonyi vacsora volt, de a teríték ünnepélyes volt, hogy méltón tisztelegjen az első általa készített vacsora tiszteletére.  
Piton éppen akkor lépett be az étkezőbe, mikor a második legidősebb Weasley-fiú a lehető legközelebb állt a lányhoz, és valami vicceset suttogott a fülébe, mert Hermione a fejét rázva kuncogni kezdett. A bájitalmester merev léptekkel az asztal legtávolabbi székéhez sétált, és unott képpel helyet foglalt. A lány megvárta, míg mindenki leült, majd tálalni kezdett. Ron nem volt képes megvárni, hogy mindenki tányérjára étel kerüljön, rögtön habzsolni kezdett.  
– Ez mennyei, Hermione – jegyezte meg Harry. – Hogy csináltad?  
– Ennyi év távlatában még mindig kétségbe mered vonni a képességeimet? – kérdezte gunyorosan a lány.  
– Elképesztő, hogy milyen finom – szólalt meg Ron is, bár a szájában lévő falat alaposan lerontotta a dicséret értékét. – Te egy szuper nő vagy!  
Hermione büszkén húzta ki magát, miközben Piton pillantását kereste, hátha meglátja a férfi tekintetében az oly áhított elismerést. Sajnos azonban a férfi a tányérját fixírozta kitartóan, egész addig míg McGalagony be nem toppant.  
A Roxfort igazgatónője késve érkezett, mert vacsora előtt még el kellett mennie valahová. Hermione rögtön felpattant, hogy neki is tálaljon, de az idős boszorkány megállította egy pillanatra.  
Jobb kezében egy nyakláncot tartott. Finom szemzésű ezüstlánc volt egy cseresznyét ábrázoló piros medállal. Lágyan ringatta a kezében, és kérdőn nézett az étkezőben lévő két lányra.  
– Ha jól sejtem, ez Miss Weasley vagy Miss Granger tulajdonát képzi. – Ginny tagadóan rázta a fejét. – Legalábbis erre merek tippelni, mivel nekem nincs ilyen holmim…  
– Hogy került hozzád? – nyögte Piton a szokásosnál is sápadtabban.  
Mindenki kíváncsian fordult felé, de egy szempillantás alatt rendezte arcvonásait, és közönyös képet vágott.  
– Valószínű, hogy a hölgyek valahol elveszítették a házban – tért vissza szokásos stílusához, így gyorsan elaltatta a többiek érdeklődését az előbbi reakcióját illetően.  
– Nem egészen… A szobámban hagyta valaki, egy meglehetősen szép dobozba rejtve. Nagyon sajnálom, ha lelepleztem valaki karácsonyi ajándékát – felelte sajnálkozva Minerva. – Egyébiránt az ötlet dicséretes, és meglehetősen romantikus gesztus.  
– A szobádban? – suttogta megrendülten a férfi, de senki nem figyelt rá.  
Tegnap, mikor követte a két boszorkányt felfelé, látta, hogy mindketten beléptek az egyik szoba ajtaján. Tisztán hallotta, hogy Minerva azt kérte Hermionétól, hogy hadd mutasson meg neki valamit a **lány szobájában**! Akkor mégis hogy került McGalagonyhoz a nyaklánc?  
– Nem az enyém! Hermione tétovázott egy pillanatra. – Vagyis nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy az enyém.  
– Ezt meg hogy érted? – kérdezte vigyorogva Fred. – Nem mondod, hogy te valamit elfelejtettél?  
Granger beharapta alsó ajkát, mielőtt válaszolt volna. Megfontolta, hogy beavassa-e az itt ülőket a kis titkába. Végül úgy döntött, talán még jól is jönne neki, ha ily módon tudatná Pitonnal, hogy valaki érdeklődik iránta. Talán így, amikor megvallja érzéseit a férfinak, akkor ő nem fogja elutasítani.  
– A dobozhoz nem volt üzenet, igaz? – kérdezte Minervát.  
– Nem volt hozzá kártya, egy fekete bársonydobozkában volt.  
– Mivel a láncon egy cseresznye van, azt kell, hogy mondjam, ez bizony az enyém – jelentette ki a lány határozottan, és elkérte a másik boszorkánytól, hogy közelebbről is megnézhesse.  
– Mitől lettél benne ennyire biztos hirtelen? – kérdezte George.  
Piton feszülten markolta a villáját. Ez idáig csak néma szemlélője volt az eseményeknek.  
– Hát… az úgy volt, hogy – Hermione zavartan babrált a villájával –, hogy van egy titkos hódolóm!  
– Egy micsodád? – kérdezték a többiek egyszerre.  
Hermione röviden elmondta, mi történt vele az elmúlt hónapokban, és várta, milyen reakciót vált ki vele a többiekből. Nem volt biztos benne, de valahogy úgy érezte, a titkos hódolója a szobában van, vagy legalábbis valaki tudja, ki lehet. Nem tért ki részletesen az ajándékokra, csak annyit árult el, hogy a hódolója rájött, mi a kedvence.  
– Biztosan ismered az illetőt, ha már ennyire tudja, hogy a cseresznye a kedvenced – mosolygott szélesen Charlie, fejével a lánc felé bökve.  
Granger hirtelen ránézett. Senkinek nem mondta el, akkor ő mégis honnan tudja? Csak nem…  
– Te ezt honnan veszed? – kérdezte akadozva. – Egyébként is, eddig mindig bagollyal küldte el az ajándékait. Hogy került most mégis a házba a doboz?  
– Ron mesélte egyszer, hogy egy ültő helyedben megettél egy font cseresznyét. Meg azt is mondta, hogy a nagymamád mindig több tucat cseresznyelekvárt küld neked karácsonyra – kacsintott a lányra. – Ez a valaki nagyon figyelmes ám…  
– Nem figyeltek? Valaki itt hagyta nekem ezt a dobozt – ismételte magát a lány. –Tehát pontosan tudja, hol vagyok, figyel engem. – A jókedve kezdett aggodalomba átcsapni. – Az is lehet, hogy őrült…  
Piton kezdett elbizonytalanodni. Hatalmas hibát követett el azzal, hogy nem a megfelelő személynél hagyta a kis meglepetést. De még nagyobb ostobaság volt itt, az elvileg tökéletesen levédett főhadiszálláson próbálkoznia, ahova rajtuk kívül senki nem juthat be. Annyira szerette volna látni a lány arcán az örömöt – hiszen eddig még sosem volt alkalma megfigyelni a reakcióját, lévén, hogy nem volt jelen személyesen, amikor a lány kibontotta a csomagjait –, hogy teljesen kiment a fejéből a terve hátulütője. Nem is sejtette, hogy ahelyett, hogy örömöt okoz a lánynak, inkább megrémíti. Legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna szégyenében, hogy több éves kémkedési tapasztalattal a háta mögött ilyen óriási hibát vétett.  
– Valahogy csak idekerült ez a doboz – szólalt meg Ron, amiért cserébe kapott Pitontól egy totálisan idióta vagy pillantást.  
– Nyilvánvaló, hogy a házba nem törtek be, a jelzővarázslatok már figyelmeztettek volna minket – közölte Piton, hogy valamennyire megnyugtassa a lányt. – Az a valaki bizonyára jól ismeri önt, de úgy vélem, ártatlan lehet.  
– Mondja ezt ön, akinek nem lohol egy flepnis a nyakában – morogta vissza Hermione.  
– Ne ítéljen el senkit ismeretlenül – sziszegte a férfi dühösen. – Az előítéletek hasznavehetetlenek, ezt már jó pár alkalommal bebizonyította magának a közvetlen környezete. – Harry felé pillantott, aki visszabiccentett Pitonnak. – Mindenesetre átfésülöm a házat… – Szívesen elslisszolt volna a konyhából, kezdett melegedni a helyzet.  
Hermione gondolkozóba esett. Való igaz, hogy nem volt semmi fenyegető az ajándékokban, de akkor is roppant különös, hogy ezt a legutóbbit itt kapta meg a házban.  
– Nem, azt hiszem, valóban nem kell aggódnom – próbálta saját magát is meggyőzni.  
– Talán itt van az a titkos hódoló, csak még nem merte felfedni magát – szorította meg gyengéden a lány kezét Charlie.  
– Neked van ötleted, ki lehet az? – csapott le mohón a megjegyzésre a lány. – Ha tudod, ki az, azonnal áruld el nekem!  
– Ha Ron nem mesélte el lépten-nyomon a dolgot mindenkinek, akkor csak egy tippem van. De sajnos még nem mondhatok semmi biztosat.  
A lány kérdőn nézett egykori kedvesére, aki némileg zavarban volt, hogy kiderült, mennyire nem tartja tiszteletben mások magánügyeit. Weasley tagadóan rázta a fejét, jelezve, hogy senki másnak nem mesélt róla.  
– Hogy érted azt, hogy csak egy valaki lehet? – kérdezte tűnődve a lány. – Ha Ronald – nyomta meg a nevet kissé mérgesen – nem mondta el senki másnak ezt a butaságot, akkor rajtad kívül nem is jöhet szóba senki.  
– Jaj, Hermione – nevette el magát a vörös hajú férfi. – Ha én lennék, én nem így csinálnám. – Granger kis gondolkozás után bólintott. – Nem vagyok ennyire romantikus alkat, tudom, hogy ez kiábrándítóan hangzik, de így van.  
– Akkor közölnéd végre, hogy ki az? – ripakodott rá Hermione, türelmetlenül dobolva az ujjaival az asztallapon.  
Piton pánikba esett. Nem így akarta a lány tudtára adni iránta való érzéseit. Nem ennyi ember előtt, főleg nem Potter és Weasley füle hallatára. A menekülést fontolgatta. Bármennyire szégyenletes lépés is lett volna, akkor sem olyan kellemetlen, mint lebukni a többiek előtt. Egy nagyon picit hátratolta a széket, de Minerva pont akkor fordult felé, amikor még jobban meg akarta mozdítani azt a fránya étkezőszéket.  
– Majd ha megbizonyosodtam róla, akkor meg fogod tudni, és nem tőlem… Hidd el, sosem találnád ki, ha valóban az, akire én gondolok – Charlie szemtelenül vigyorgott a lányra, de Hermione egy kicsit sem érezte magát ettől jobban.  
Piton megkönnyebbülten fújta ki a levegőt. Senki nem figyelt rá a beszélgetés alatt, csupán McGalagony vette észre a furcsa, indokolatlan izgalmát. Az idős boszorkány valamit sejteni kezdett…


	2. Chapter 2

**Második rész**

Este mindenki az igazak álmát aludta, kivéve két embert. Hermione és Piton – ki-ki a saját szobájában – álmatlanul feküdt az ágyában. A lány azon morfondírozott, vajon mit tudhat Charlie Weasley, és miért nem akarja elmondani neki a sejtését. Piton ugyanezért volt nyugtalan. Még nem akart színt vallani, holott mostanra már biztosan tudta, hogy a lány majd megveszik érte, hogy tudja, ki lehet a titokzatos idegen. Bár Hermione még nem tudta, hogy ő a titkos hódolja, de látta azt a boldog csillogást a szemében, ahogy az ismeretlenről beszélt. Azonban egyáltalán nem volt benne biztos, hogy a lány örülne neki, ha megtudná, hogy róla van szó. Bár Granger nem volt elutasító vele szemben, sosem látott még undort a szemében, ha hozzáért… mégis aggasztó volt, hogy sötétben tapogatózott. Valahogy meg kellett tudnia a lány várható reakcióját.  
Másnap reggel mindenki várta, mivel rukkol elő Hermione a konyhában, de csalódniuk kellett. A lány már az aznapi vacsorával volt elfoglalva, számos lábos rotyogott a tűzhelyen, és Hermione serényen kevergette mindegyik tartalmát.  
A többieknek be kellett érnie néhány pirítóssal és teával, mert Granger a lehető leggyorsabban kiterelt onnan mindenkit.  
Perselus nem ment reggelizni, a laborjában volt, gondolkozni akart a következő lépésen. Már nem mert megkockáztatni egy újabb ajándékot, mert azzal idő előtt világossá tette volna a lány számára, hogy a hódoló tényleg a házban van. Nem sok lehetősége lett volna találgatni, és előbb utóbb eljutott volna hozzá.  
Mikor felfelé tartott a saját szobájába, egy pillanatra megtorpant a konyha ajtaja előtt. Szívesen bement volna, de nem tudta, hogy viselkedjen a lánnyal. Tett egy tétova mozdulatot, hogy belökje az ajtót, és legalább egy pillantást vethessen Hermionéra, de Charlie közbeavatkozott.  
– Perselus, beszélhetnék veled egy pár szót négyszemközt? – érdeklődött barátságos mosollyal az arcán. – Van egy új sárkányunk, és… – Piton csalódottan engedte le a kezét, és a vörös hajú férfi felé fordult.  
– A könyvtárszobában megfelel? – Választ nem várva az emeleti lépcső felé indult.  
Charlie lépett be másodiknak a szobába, és gondosan bezárta az ajtót, hogy senki ne zavarhassa őket. Piton türelmetlen arccal fordult felé, mielőbb túl akart lenni a számára kissé érdektelen beszélgetésen. Minden alkalommal szívesen társalgott a Weasley fiúval a romániai rezervátumról, de most más tervei voltak.  
– Szóval az új sárkány – emlékeztette a bájitaltan professzor a másikat. – Egy teljesen új példány, vagy valamelyik már jól ismert fajtáról van szó?  
– Nincs új sárkány – felelte kaján vigyorral a képén a vörös hajú férfi.  
– Nem egészen értem – mondta vontatottan Piton –, az imént…  
– Hermionéról szeretnék veled beszélni – fojtotta belé a szót a másik.  
– Jobb dolgom is van, mint Grangerről társalogni – hárított azonnal.  
– Pedig szerintem nekünk pont róla kell beszélnünk – erősködött Charlie.  
– Szerintem meg nem… Ha nincs egyéb megbeszélnivalónk, akkor én inkább visszavonulnék a szobámba – azzal megkerülte a másik férfit, és az ajtó felé indult. Már a kilincsen volt a keze, mikor Charlie megszólalt.  
– Nem tartod különösnek, hogy Hermione újabb ajándékot kapott a titkos hódolójától? – kérdezte ártatlan arcot vágva. – Eddig mindig bagoly vitte el neki a meglepetéseket, de most itt várt rá egy doboz a házban.  
– Mire akarsz kilyukadni? – húzta össze résnyire a szemét Piton. – Erről már tegnap is volt szó vacsora alatt. Talán van valami újabb fejlemény?  
– Szerintem az a valaki itt van a házban – felelte Charlie, és közelebb lépett Pitonhoz.  
– Kizárt dolog, hogy bárki bejusson ide, akinek…  
– Igen, Perselus, tudom – vágott közbe. – Ezért gondolom úgy, hogy Hermione hódolója itt volt a házban tegnap, és még ma is itt van!  
– Úgy véled, hogy valamelyik fivéred vetett szemet Grangerre? – Piton igyekezett közömbösnek látszani, pedig Charlie alaposan ráijesztett.  
A "Legjobb védekezés a támadás" elvet alkalmazva támadásba lendült, hogy a legkézenfekvőbb emberre terelje a gyanút.  
– Esetleg megint az idióta öcséd próbálkozik, ámbár meg kell jegyeznem, a mód, ahogy a lányt igyekszik megközelíteni, Ronald Weasley képességeihez képest túlságosan zseniálisnak számít.  
– Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem róluk van szó – tette a kezét a férfi vállára. – Mikor szándékozol megmondani neki?  
– Nincs konkrét… – Piton egy pillanatra kiesett a szerepéből, gyorsan ki kellett találnia valamit. – Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz, de javaslom, nézesd meg a fejed az ispotályban – jegyezte meg hűvösen. – Sületlenségeket képzelegsz, akár az is lehet, hogy hosszú távú kezelésre szorulsz!  
– Ugyan, Perselus, én megőrzöm a titkodat – védekezett a férfi. – Ha engem kérdezel, szerintem nyert ügyed van nála.  
– De nem kérdeztelek, sem most, sem máskor! – fújtatott dühösen Piton, és lerázta magáról Charlie kezét. – Ez a beszélgetés nem történt meg, és ha bárkinek említést mersz tenni róla, biztos lehetsz benne, hogy megátkozlak! Ismersz engem jól, nem riadok vissza semmitől, jobb, ha a hátad mögé nézel időnként!  
Charlie megsemmisülve állt a könyvtárszoba ajtajában, és csak egy hajszál választotta el attól, hogy orrba találja az ajtó, amit Piton vágott be maga után. Egyikük sem számított arra, hogy valaki esetleg kihallgatta őket…

Perselus magát átkozva vonult be a szobájába, hogy leemelje az első méreggel teli fiolát a polcról, és ledöntse a torkán. Hogy lehetett ennyire ostoba? Annyi árulkodó jelet hagyott maga után, hogy csoda, hogy Hermione még nem jött rá a dologra. Olyan elkeserítően amatőr volt, mintha sosem lett volna kém. Ha annak idején is ennyit szerencsétlenkedett volna, akkor nem hogy nem tud Dumbledore szolgálatába állni, de még a kastélyig sem jutott volna el eléve. Hova tette az eszét, amikor ilyen meggondolatlan és kockázatos lépésre szánta el magát?  
– A szerelem elveszi az ember eszét – csengett a fülében az anyja hangja.  
Igen, talán valóban így van. Ez ellen tennie kell valamit. Sarokba volt szorítva. Nem bízott abban, hogy a Weasley fiú sokáig tartani fogja a száját. Nem lett volna szerencsés, ha a lány másodkézből értesül a dolgokról. Akarta Hermionét, vágyott rá, hát jobb, ha tényleg tesz is valamit az ügy érdekében. Nem akarta, hogy banálisan elszaladjon mellette a lehetőség. Mindenképpen tovább kell „forralnia az üstöt", ezért úgy döntött, lemegy a konyhába, és felajánlja a segítségét a lánynak. Minél több időt töltenek együtt „civilként", annál könnyebben tudja majd elmondani Hermionénak az igazságot.

Ahogy leért a nappaliba, McGalagony professzor egy puma gyorsaságával ugrott elé. Piton először próbált ellépni, és a konyha felé araszolni, de gyorsan meggondolta magát, mikor rájött, hogy az idős boszorkány is oda tart. Ám Minerva nem adott neki lehetőséget a menekülésre, mert szinte belökte a férfit az ajtón, aki így nem túl elegánsan, fél lábon pördülve esett be a konyhába.  
Hermione lisztes arccal fordult feléjük, éppen a gyümölcsös pite tésztáját gyúrta.  
– Gondoltuk, elkél némi segítség – közölte Minerva, még mindig az ajtóban állva, hogy megakadályozza a férfi szökési kísérletét. – Nem nézhetjük tétlenül, hogy egyedül bajlódik mindennel.  
– Jaj, nagyon hálás lennék egy kis segítségért. Röstellem bevallani, de kicsit túlvállaltam magam – felelte a lány nagyot sóhajtva. – A karácsonyi puding még sehogy sem áll, és a narancsos kacsát is félbehagytam – panaszkodott.  
– Akkor azt javaslom, hogy Perselus aprítsa fel az aszalt gyümölcsöket a pudinghoz, én pedig foglalkozom azzal a szárnyas jószággal – mondta Minerva, maga előtt tolva a bájitalmestert.  
– Ez így önnek is megfelel, professzor? – kérdezte a lány a hallgatag férfit. – Mert ha inkább mást csinálna, akkor én szívesen…  
– Hát persze, Miss Granger, az ő kezében otthonosan mozog a kés – kacsintott kettőjükre, és kicsit meglökte a férfit, aki még mindig kővé dermedve állt egy helyben.  
A bájitalmester az orra alatt morogva kezdte el aprítani a gyümölcsöket, miközben Hermione lopva figyelte egyenletes mozdulatait. Minerva magában jót mosolygott a másik kettőn. Úgy vélte, ideje egy kicsit rásegítenie a dolgok alakulására. Egészen véletlenül kihallgatta a könyvtárszobában megesett beszélgetést, így már beigazolódott abbéli gyanúja, hogy Perselus a titkos hódoló. Mivel Charlie nem tudott fogást találni Pitonon, Hermione továbbra sem sejthetett semmit. De McGalagony ismerte a bájitaltan professzort, mint a rossz knútot... pontosan tudta, hogyan kell kiugrasztani a durrfarkú szurcsókot a bokorból.  
– Miss Granger, mesélne még, kérem, a titkos hódolójáról? – kérdezte semleges hangon a boszorkány.  
Piton kezében egy pillanatra megállt a kés, ebből Minerva már tudta, hogy jó úton halad. Hermione elhebegett egy pár szót a titkos ismeretlenről, de rettentően zavarban volt, hogy a férfi előtt kell erről beszélnie. A bájitalmester még jobban felgyorsította a mozdulatait, jóformán a vágódeszkát is hozzáaprította a gyümölcsökhöz.  
– Ezzel megvolnék, van még valami, amiben a segítségére lehetek? – vonta magára a lány figyelmét. – Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jól boldogul magában is, de ha mégis... – Függőben hagyta a mondatot, mert a lány egy pillanatra nagyon furcsa arcot vágott.  
– Nem használunk varázspálcát a konyhában! – közölte felemelt kézzel McGalagony felé fordulva. – A kacsát és minden mást a saját két kezünkkel készítjük el, ettől lesz igazán ízletes.  
– Oh, pardon, nem tudhattam – felelte csalódott képet vágva a nő. Sosem volt egy nagy konyhatündér. – Szóval érjek hozzá, csak így kézzel? – tudakolta fintorogva.  
– Nem lesz tőle semmi baja, igazgatónő – válaszolta a lány. – Egy darab hústól még nem lesz fertőző beteg!  
Mivel a kacsa már a sütőben volt, az idős boszorkány Piton körül sertepertélt. Valamilyen úton-módon megpróbált egy kis jófajta skót whiskyt löttyinteni a gyümölcsökre, amiket a férfi egy lábosba halmozott, hogy órákon keresztül cukros lében főjenek.  
Piton többször is egyértelműen elmondta neki, hogy két teáskanálnyi alkoholnál nincs többre szüksége, Minerva mégis egészen véletlenül újra és újra meghintette a hőn szeretett nedűvel.  
– Mondja csak, kedvesem, milyen szépséges ajándékokkal halmozta el önt a hódolója? – próbálkozott megint a nő. – Ha jól sejtem, nem a nyaklánc volt az első meglepetés.  
Hermione tűnődve simogatta meg a nyakában lógó ékszert. Már éppen válaszolt volna, mikor Piton belefojtotta a szót.  
– A Roxfort igazgatójának munkaköri leírása a mások magánéletében történő vájkálás? – kérdezte csípős hangnemben.  
– Ha megbocsátasz, Perselus – kezdte kioktató stílusban –, éppen egy magánbeszélgetést folytatnék. Egyébiránt most szabadságon vagyok, és nem tudom, hogy miért hozakodsz elő az iskolában betöltött pozíciómmal.  
– Roppant mód jól áll neked, ha értetlennek tetteted magad. – Állításával ellenkező hangsúllyal beszélt. – Ha emlékeim nem csalnak, Albus ugyanígy szerette kikutatni mások titkait! Csak nem rászoktál már a citromporra is? – gúnyolódott.  
– Fel nem tudom fogni, miért zavar téged ennyire ez a téma – sóhajtott színpadiasan a nő.  
– Én meg azt nem tudom megérteni, hogy mégis miért akarod kiszedni ebből a fiatal hölgyből, hogy milyen ajándékokat kapott mostanában – sziszegte a nő arcába. – Igyekszem megvédeni azokat, aki nem mernek kellően agresszíven fellépni veled szemben, amikor ilyen illetlen módon letámadod őket!  
– Azonnal vond vissza ezt az alaptalan vádat! – szólt rá Minerva. – Hogy van merszed a barátságos érdeklődésemet tolakodásnak titulálni? – Látszott a nőn, hogy kezd komolyan megsértődni.  
De Piton nem tartotta kizártnak azt sem, hogy csupán színészkedik, hogy szimpátiát keltsen Hermionéban. Az okára azonban nem tudott rájönni, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Minerva már tudja az ő kis titkát.  
– Számtalan példával szolgálhatok a múltból visszanézve, amikor is te _barátságosan érdeklődtél _– nyomta meg ironikusan a szavakat a férfi –, de valahogy mégis olyan furcsa módon sült el a dolog, hogy átgázoltál mások érzésein.  
– Csak egyetlen példát mondj! – morogta a nő.  
– Kérlek, a legnagyobb örömmel – felelte Piton. – Mondd csak, miért is volt olyan fontos tudnod, hogy az új SVK tanárnak, nevezetesen Robert Dromnak, miért is olyan fényesen csillogó és göndör a hajkoronája, noha egyéb más szőrzetéből, vagy éppen annak a hiányából egyértelműen érezhető volt, hogy parókát hord…? – Minerva kissé belepirult az eset említésébe. – Addig hergelted azt a szerencsétlen, amíg mérgében le nem kapta a fejéről azt a vackot, és eléd dobta. Hozzáteszem, borzalmas paróka volt, de miután az egész iskola megcsodálta a kopasz feje búbját, már nem tudott rendet tartani egyetlen osztályában sem, és még a félév előtt felmondott!  
– Az állás el van átkozva – rukkolt elő a magyarázattal a nő. – Nem az én hibám volt, ennek így kellett lennie.  
– Az állás valóban el volt átkozva, mikor _Ő_ még élt. – Máig figyelt rá, hogy ne nevezze nevén Voldemortot. – De akkor már egy éve halott volt, és abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy valóban rontás ült azon a poszton valaha is!  
Hermione megrökönyödve állt kettőjük között, miközben róla vitáztak a feje fölött. Minerva tovább erőszakoskodott, Piton viszont rászólt Grangerre, hogy ne válaszoljon az igazgatónőnek, mert nincsen hozzá semmi köze.  
– Perselus, most már igazán maradj magadnak! – szólt rá ingerülten az idős boszorkány.  
– Miért kell neked mindenről első kézből értesülni? – rivallt rá dühösen a férfi. – Ha jól sejtem, a kisasszony miniatűr cseresznyefája tökéletes egészségnek örvend, és szépen virágzik!

=O=O=O=

Hermione tátott szájjal bámulta a férfit. Piton egy pillanatra lehunyta a szemét és azt képzelte, hogy ez az egész jelenet nem történt meg, de mikor újra a lányra nézett, rájött, hogy sajnos a fohásza nem hallgattatott meg. Minerva diszkréten távozott a konyhából, úgy gondolta, rá itt már nincs szükség.  
Granger mondani akart valamit, de – életében először – valahogy nem találta a szavakat. Álmodozott róla, elképzelte, milyen jó lenne, ha Perselus Piton lenne a titkos imádója, most mégis furcsán érezte magát.  
A férfi átkozta magát ostobaságáért, amiért elszólta magát. Nem így akarta a lány tudomására hozni az érzelmeit. Minél előbb el szerette volna hagyni a konyhát, egyedül akart maradni.  
– Azt hiszem, rám itt már nincs szüksége – szólalt meg halkan.  
Hermione nem válaszolt, csak bólintott, és némán nézte, ahogy a férfi távozik a helyiségből.  
Nagyot sóhajtott, össze kellett szednie magát, hogy időben elkészüljön a vacsorával. Reménykedett benne, hogy senki nem fogja zavarni, gondolkoznia kellett. Szerencsére aznap már csak akkor találkozott a többiekkel, mikor leültek az asztal köré, hogy elfogyasszák az ünnepi ételt. Kingsley, Remus és Tonks is csatlakozott hozzájuk, hogy együtt ünnepeljenek.  
Az asztal körül ülők mindannyian agyondicsérték a szakácsnőt. Az ételek fenségesek voltak, és az önfeledt nevetés és beszélgetés igazán ünnepivé varázsolta a vacsorát. Csupán Piton volt szótlan, de ez senkinek nem volt szokatlan, magának való embernek ismerték. Minerva lopva a férfira sandított néhányszor, de a bájitalmester nem kereste senkivel sem a szemkontaktust. Hermione igyekezett részt venni a társalgásban, de gondolatban egészen máshol járt.  
A szalonban összegyűlve izgatott várakozással várták az ajándékosztást. Harry kezdte a sort, aki Kingsleyt húzta, és egy nagyon hasznos pálcakarbantartó készletet ajándékozott neki. Piton visszafogott stílusban köszönte meg Minerva ajándékát. A konyhában történtek után nem tudott jó képet vágni semmihez.  
Az este jó hangulatban telt, szinte senkinek nem tűnt fel, hogy Perselus az ajándékozást követően halkan kisomfordált, és elhagyta a szalont. Csupán Hermione vette észre az ajtócsukódást, mikor a férfi távozott. Kimentette magát valamilyen ürüggyel, és gyorsan lerohant a bájitalmester után, de ő addigra már nem volt ott. Egy szó nélkül elhagyta a Grimmauld téri házat…  
– Ne bánkódjon, Miss Granger – szólalt meg a háta mögül a Roxfort igazgatónője. – Ismerem Perselust, csak egy kis idő kell neki.  
– Ha ön mondja – felelte szomorú mosollyal a szája szélén a lány.

=O=O=O=

Hermione szinte számolta a perceket, mióta újra otthon volt. Január középig nem kellett újra a Szent Mungóba mennie, így kénytelen volt kivárni, míg a férfi jelentkezik nála. Reménykedett benne, hogy Piton felbukkan a szilveszteri összejövetelen, de csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy Perselus nem ment el. Írt neki egy levelet, amit némi fontolgatás után elküldött egy bagollyal, de válasz nem érkezett.  
A hó újra szállingózni kezdett, az utcán nevetgélő gyerekek játszottak, de ő egyre melankolikusabb hangulatba került. Attól félt, hogy a férfi talán meggondolja magát, és visszalép. Nem tudta, mi járhat most Perselus fejében, de rettegett tőle, hogy visszautasítja majd minden közeledését. Arra is gondolt, hogy esetleg úgy fog tenni, mintha semmi sem történt volna…

– Három kondér lázcsillapító főzetet kell elkészítenie és egy üst köhögés elleni szirupot – szólalt meg Piton szigorú hangon, ahogy a lány belépett a labor ajtaján.  
Hermione csendesen állt egyhelyben egy pillanatig, majd bólintott, és elindult, hogy átöltözzön.  
– A jövőben ajánlom, hogy ne késsen el, mert ezzel csak az én időmet vesztegeti – jegyezte meg a férfi mérgelődve, amiért a lány fél órával később ért be a megbeszéltnél.  
– Nem fog többet előfordulni – válaszolt halkan a lány.  
– Remélem is, elmondtam a szabályokat, amiket be kell tartania, és ebbe a pontos érkezés is beletartozik!  
A lány nem válaszolt, meggyújtotta a tüzet az első üst alatt, és igyekezett érzelemmentesnek tűnni, holott nagyon zaklatott volt. A férfi viselkedése egyértelműen alátámasztotta abbéli félelmét, hogy Piton úgy fog tenni, mintha nem derült volna ki a kis titka. Keserű könnyek kaparták a torkát, de nem akarta megadni a bájitaltan professzornak azt az örömöt, hogy sírni látja.  
– Ha ezekkel végzett, akkor még vár magára néhány feladat – szólalt meg ismét a férfi, rá se nézve a lányra.  
– Igenis, uram – felelte összeszorított fogakkal a lány.  
Granger lassan dolgozott, és pontatlan volt. Nem tudott odafigyelni arra, amit csinál, így az első kondér lázcsillapítót alaposan el is rontotta. Piton nem tett semmilyen megjegyzést sem, amikor látta, hogy a lány a mosogatóhoz cipeli az üstöt, és az egész tartalmát beleönti. De a második próbálkozása sem volt eredményesebb. A bájital túlságosan sűrű volt, és közel sem volt megfelelő a színe.  
– Mégis, mi ütött magába, Granger? – rivallt a lányra keményen.  
Hermione elfordította a fejét. – Tehát megint Grangernek szólítja. – Pompás, ennél jobb már nem is lehetne – morogta magában.  
– Szedje össze magát, nem azért vagyok itt önnel, hogy elrontsa az összes bájitalt, amit magára bízok – folytatta a férfi. – Egyedül is meg tudom főzni, elhiheti, hogy nem nagy kunszt. Ha azt akarja, hogy a tanára maradjak, akkor…  
– Nem akarom – vágott a férfi szavába keményen.  
– Hogy mondta? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Piton.  
– A legnagyobb tisztelettel közlöm önnel, Piton professzor, hogy ezennel kilépek a csoportjából! – Hermione nem kis meglepetést okozott a férfinak. – A továbbiakban nem szeretnék önnel dolgozni.  
– Félredobja a tanulmányi előmenetelét, csak mert magára pirítottam…  
– Nem, uram, azt semmiképpen sem tenném – szakította félbe újra a férfit. – Átjelentkezem egy másik csoportba. Nem a kórházi gyakorlattal van problémám, hanem önnel!  
– Oh, micsoda meglepetés – nevette el magát gonoszan a férfi. – A kis griffendéles gyöngyszem nem bírja elviselni, ha valaki kritizálja a munkáját. Ez annyira jellemző azokra, akik abba a házba tartoznak.  
– Azt gondol, amit akar, uram. – Hermione kigombolta a munkatalárját, majd a kabátjához indult, és feltett szándéka volt, hogy rögtön kilép az ajtón.  
– Tényleg feladja? – kérdezte a lányt. – Azt hittem, kitartóbb, és az első útjába kerülő akadály nem fogja megállítani.  
– Még mindig a közös munkáról beszélünk? – fordult vissza a lány.  
– Mi másról beszélhetnénk még? – Piton meglepődöttséget színlelt egy pillanatra.  
Hermione megrázta a fejét. Miért is gondolta, hogy ő valaha is Piton kedvese lehetne? Nem volt már mit mondania, egyszerűen otthagyta a férfit a laborban.

=O=O=O=

Piton a munkaasztalra támaszkodott. Nem érezte jól magát. Nem testi értelemben, de nagyon rosszul volt. Most hagyta elszaladni a lehetőségét annak, hogy valaki a társa legyen, csak azért, mert túl büszke volt elismerni, hogy valóban érzelmeket táplál a lány iránt. Nevetségesen viselkedett, és megbántotta Hermionét, pedig nem akarta. Illetve, ez így nem volt igaz.  
Szándékosan nem volt vele kedves, tudni akarta, hogyan reagál a viselkedésére. Az már kiderült, hogy ő volt a titkos imádó, de azt nem sejtette, hogy Granger örült-e ennek vagy sem. Gondolta, ha úgy tesz, mintha mi sem történt volna, előbb-utóbb kiderül, hogyan is állnak a dolgok. De mint minden – amit mostanában eltervezett –, ez is balul sült el. Nem gondolta volna, hogy csak így egyszerűen faképnél hagyja.

Hermione könnyei felszáradtak, ahogy elérte az otthonát. Valahogy nem tudott többet sírni, pedig a szíve darabokban hevert, de a düh – amit jelen pillanatban, a férfi iránt érzett – elnyomott minden más érzést. Számíthatott volna rá, hogy Piton nem fogja azonnal beismerni a nyilvánvalót, de azt nem sejtette, hogy ennyire makacsul ragaszkodik majd a tartózkodó magatartásához.  
Kis gondolkozás után végül arra jutott, hogy a bájitaltan professzor csak szórakozott vele, és egyáltalán nem voltak rejtett szándékai a neki szánt ajándékokkal. Bizonyára csak valamiféle perverz játékot űzött vele… Ez a felismerés csak még jobban elkeserítette. A legrosszabb arra rájönni, hogy a szeretett fél csak a bolondját járatja velünk.

Két nap múlva Perselus hiába várta Hermionét a laborban, a lány nem ment el az órájára. Félórás várakozás után türelmét veszítve rontott be a laborvezető irodájába, hogy közölje vele, a továbbiakban nem tud együtt dolgozni Grangerrel, hacsak valaki nem érteti meg vele, hogy be kell tartania a felé támasztott szabályokat. Dr. Leader zavartan pislogott Piton szóáradata alatt, majd mikor a bájitalmester végre kifogyott a szuszból, bátorkodott megjegyezni, hogy Miss Granger miért nincs jelen a mai órán.  
– Bizonyára valami ostoba félreértés lehet az oka – jegyezte meg a laborvezető a homlokát vakargatva.  
– Úgy gondolja? – kérdezett vissza gúnyosan a férfi.  
– Nos, semmi más lehetőséget nem látok rá, csak valami keveredés történhetett, hiszen pár nappal ezelőtt a hölgy felkeresett engem, és kijelentkezett az ön csoportjából – tájékoztatta Pitont. – Miss Granger úgy informált engem, hogy ön is tud a dologról, és közös megegyezés alapján szakítják meg a labormunkát.  
A bájitalmester rövid idő alatt rendezte arcvonásait, hogy nyoma se legyen az előbbi indulatnak, amely az előbb még jól láthatóan sugárzott róla. Tudta, hogy a lány ezzel a végszóval távozott a laborból, de azt gondolta, csak valamiféle hisztéria volt nála. Igyekezett nem meglepettnek tűnni, sőt, inkább készségesen vállalkozott rá, hogy valaki mást szívesen maga mellé vesz, ám nem akadt jelentkező. A laborvezető a kezét tördelve mondta el Pitonnak, hogy jelenleg nincs olyan tanuló, aki önként a csoportjához szeretne tartozni, így bizonytalan időre felfüggesztik a kórházzal kötött szerződését.  
– Természetesen megértem az álláspontjukat, miszerint nem tudnak állományban tartani, ha jelenleg nem veszik hasznom – morogta Piton, de egészen másképpen gondolta.  
Dr. Leader kissé megnyugodott, hogy a férfi nem rendezett jelenetet a történtek miatt. Pár percre egyedül hagyta a bájitalmestert az irodában, amíg összeszedte a szükséges papírokat. Piton, kihasználva az időt, amíg nem figyeli senki, villámgyorsan előhívta Granger aktáját, hogy kileshesse belőle, kinek a csoportjába jelentkezett át a lány, de aztán egy jobb ötlete támadt. Személyesen fogja felkeresni a lakásán, és átbeszéli vele ezt a dolgot.

Hermione ráérősen pakolászott a könyvespolcán. Szerette rendben tartani a dolgait, és egyik legkedveltebb időtöltése a könyvei rendszerezése volt. Minden alkalommal kitalált egy új szempontot, hogyan tegye őket sorrendbe. De ma még ez sem tudta elterelni a gondolatait arról, ami a napokban történt. Tudta, hogy ma órája lett volna Pitonnal, és szinte erőnek erejével kellett magát visszafognia, hogy ne induljon el a kórházba.  
Perselus nem gondolta át, mit fog mondani a lánynak, ha majd ott állnak egymással szemben. Dühös volt és meggondolatlan, ezért aztán eszébe sem jutott, hogy Grangernek minden joga megvolt, hogy otthagyja a csoportját azok után, ahogy viselkedett vele.  
Átvágott a parkon, és a kétemeletes házak felé vette az irányt. A környék rendezett volt és csendes. A házsorok elé cseresznyefákat ültettek, éppen ezért – nem túl fantáziadúsan –, Cseresznyéskertnek nevezték el az utcát. Soha nem járt itt azelőtt, de pontosan ilyennek képzelte el a helyet, ahol a lány élhet. Megtalálta a házszámot, és hosszasan nyomni kezdte az ajtócsengőt.  
Hermione kilesett az emeleti ablakon, de egészen ki kellett hajolnia, hogy lássa, ki felejtette rajta a kezét azon az átkozott csengőn. Piton meghallotta a neszezést odafentről, és egy pillanatra kilépett az ereszcsatorna takarásából, hogy felnézzen, és tekintete találkozzon Hermione mézbarna pillantásával.  
A lány ijedten húzódott vissza az ablakból. A függönyt enyhén elhúzva kikukucskált, de akármennyire szerette volna, Piton nem ment el a háza elől.  
– Mit keres itt pont ő? – kérdezte saját magát. – Talán bocsánatot akar kérni? – fordult meg a fejében.  
Örömében szinte lerohant a lépcsőn, hogy beengedje a férfit, ám alighogy kinyitotta az ajtót, rájött, hogy itt nem lesz semmiféle bocsánatkérés, legalábbis nem azonnal. Piton mérgesen méregette, és egyértelmű mozdulatot tett arra nézve, hogy belépést nyerjen az utcánál sokkal melegebb lakásba. Hermione félreállt az útból, de eltökélte magában, hogy bármi történjék is, nem fogja hagyni, hogy Piton újra megbántsa.  
– Egy teát esetleg? – kérdezte a lány a konyha felé sétálva.  
Piton nem válaszolt, csak követte Hermionét.  
– Minek köszönhetem a látogatását, uram? Valami azt súgja, hogy bocsánatot szándékozik kérni.  
– Ha arra gondolt, hogy elnézést fogok kérni azért, mert kritizáltam a minősíthetetlen munkáját, akkor csalódást kell okoznom, mert eszemben sincs bocsánatot kérni érte – válaszolta Piton a konyhapultnak támaszkodva.  
– Pedig én holtbiztos voltam benne, hogy ezért látogatott meg – tettette magát naivnak a lány, miközben leült az egyik székre az asztalnál.  
Kitöltötte a teát, amit a konyhaasztalra készített a kannában, és a férfi felé nyújtott egy csészével.  
– „Az a baj a világgal, hogy az ostobák mindenben holtbiztosak, az okosak meg tele vannak kételyekkel"¬* – jegyezte meg gúnyolódva a férfi, miközben elfogadta a felé nyújtott csészét.  
Hermione félrenyelte a saját italát, és prüszkölve köhögni kezdett. Piton ostobának titulálta őt?  
– A sértegetéséből nem kértem – szólalt meg kissé sértődötten. – Ha nem azért jött, hogy elnézést kérjen, akkor kérem, árulja el, mi a csudát keres itt!  
– Azért jöttem, hogy megmagyarázza nekem, miért lépett ki a csoportomból.  
– Azt hittem, ez egyértelmű volt az ön számára – felelte Hermione. – A múltkori alkalommal kiderült számomra, hogy nem tudok együtt dolgozni önnel azok után, ami történt.  
Piton nem kérdezett rá, mi történt, pontosan tisztában volt vele, de nem akart róla beszélni.  
– Az egyetemi szabályzat pontosan leírja, hogy a magánjellegű nézeteltéréseket csak kivételes esetekben fogadják el egy tanár-diák viszony felbontásánál. – Ezzel Hermione is tisztában volt. – Valahogy úgy sejtem, hogy nem ilyen indokkal lépett ki a csoportomból, legalábbis a laborvezető ezt nem említette.  
– Valóban nem a magánéleti összeférhetetlenségünkre hivatkoztam, hanem az ön tanítási módszerére, amihez nem is kellett különösebben sokat hozzátennem, mert alighogy ezt megemlítettem, Dr. Leader felajánlott egy másik csoportot a számomra. – Piton összeszorította a száját mérgében. – Sajnos az ön szaktudása nem feledteti az emberekkel azt, ahogyan bánik velük.  
– Nagyon elégedett magával, igaz? – kérdezte, sötét pillantásokat lövellve a lány felé.  
– Mi tagadás, így van. – Hermione megengedett magának egy szemtelen vigyort.  
– Arra nyilván nem gondolt a zseniális terve kivitelezése közben, hogy laborasszisztens híján megszűnik a munkaviszonyom az ispotállyal, és ezzel az egyetlen megélhetési forrásom is semmissé válik. – Hermione megdöbbenve hallgatta a férfit.  
– Én erről semmit sem tudtam – hebegte a lány. – Ha szeretné, beszélek Dr. Leaderrel.  
– Semmi szükség rá... Amint megmondja neki, hogy az egész egy tévedés volt, és holnap elkezdi a munkát, már nem lesz szüksége arra, hogy az érdekemben bármit is mondjon a laborvezetőnek.  
– Sajnos ebben nem segíthetek – felelte a férfi szemébe nézve. – Nem lehetek a diákja, mert az egyetem tiltja a magánjellegű kapcsolat minden formáját a tanár és tanítványa között, hacsak nem vérrokonság ténye áll fent.  
– Nem igazán tudom követni – felelte felvont szemöldökkel a férfi.  
– Nem lehetek a diákja, mert _szerelmes vagyok önbe_ – ismerte be szemrebbenés nélkül. – Egészen az első januári találkozásunkig meg voltam róla győződve, hogy ezzel ön is így van... de mint már említette, ostoba vagyok.  
Piton percekig csak hallgatott, és próbálta megemészteni a vallomást.  
– Egészen biztos a velem kapcsolatos érzéseiben, kisasszony? Vagy még mindig a karácsonyi hangulat utóhatásait éli meg? – kérdezte Piton összevont szemöldökkel.  
Hermione jogosan felháborodott a férfi reakcióján, és hátralökte a székét, ahogy felállt az asztaltól. Egészen közel ment a férfihoz – bár fel kellett rá néznie a magasságkülönbség miatt –, és igyekezett fenyegető hatást kelteni.  
– Ennek semmi köze a karácsonyi hangulatomhoz – sziszegte dühösen a férfi arcába –, de én legalább őszintén megvallottam az érzéseimet, ellentétben magával.  
– Miről beszél, Granger? – kérdezte megjátszott értetlenkedéssel a bájitalmester. – Megkérhetném, hogy világosítson fel?  
– Komolyan el akarja játszani a tudatlan hülyét? – lépett hátra egy lépést a lány. – Az ajándékokról beszélek, amiket nekem küldött! Talán félreértettem volna a szándékait, és az elmúlt években olyannyira megváltozott, hogy minden ismerősének ilyesfajta dolgokkal kedveskedik?  
Piton csettintett a nyelvével, miközben a fejét rázta.  
– Maga is tudja, hogy nem szokásom másokkal csak úgy jót tenni. – A lány elfordította a fejét, nem bírt a férfire nézni, mikor láthatólag Piton csak szórakozott vele. – Senki másnak nem küldtem ajándékot, csak _neked_.  
Hermione hirtelen visszakapta a pillantását. A férfi, életében először, letegezte.  
– Miért nem volt soha üzenet az ajándékokhoz? – kérdezte a lány, mikor újra megtalálta a hangját. – Nem értem, mit szeretne tőlem.  
– Én sem voltam tisztában vele, mikor az elsőt elküldtem. Sőt, egészen addig nem voltam biztos semmiben, míg a Grimmauld téren meg nem hallottalak beszélni a _titkos imádódról_. – Piton olyan pillantást küldött felé, hogy a lány szinte beleborzongott.  
Hermione fejét oldalra billentve hallgatta a férfit. Soha nem ismerte Piton romantikus oldalát, és őszintén meglepték a férfi szavai.  
– Nem kellett volna kiderülnie, hogy ki küldte a meglepetéseket – morogta a férfi.  
Granger megzavarodva nézett a férfira.  
– Nem tűntél túlságosan boldognak, mikor rájöttél, hogy kitől származnak az ajándékaid… Úgy éreztem, másra számítottál. – Hermione csak pislogni tudott az értelmetlen vádaskodásra.  
Piton tudta, hogy feleslegesen futja a köröket, mert a lány már bevallotta, hogy szereti, de egyszerűen félt kimondani, hogy ő is ugyanígy érez. Muszáj volt húznia az időt.  
– Tévednék, ha azt mondom, hogy a reakciód nem volt éppen biztató? Csak megpróbáltam elkerülni a többi kínos szituációt, ezért inkább elmentem.  
– De igenis boldog voltam, csak egyszerűen túlságosan megdöbbentett, hogy maga a titkos hódolóm. Időm sem volt semmit mondani, mert kiviharzott a konyhából!  
– Ha annyira mondani szerettél volna valamit, akkor lett volna rá alkalmad – vágott vissza a férfi. – Már tudtál mindenről, de egész este szándékosan kerültél engem. Mit gondoltál, miféle érzéseket keltett ez bennem? Egyáltalán nem volt bátorító a magatartásod – méltatlankodott a bájitalmester, miközben távolságtartóan karba fonta a kezét.  
– Össze voltam zavarodva – mentegetőzött a lány. – Nagyon meglepődtem… Mégis mit várt tőlem, mit fogok tenni?  
– Már nem számít – felelte a férfi. – Azt hiszem, jobb lenne, ha inkább a közös munkáról beszélnénk…  
– De számít, nekem számít! – ellenkezett a lány. – Mire összeszedtem a bátorságom, hogy beszéljek önnel, addigra már eltűnt a házból. Amikor pedig legközelebb találkoztunk, maga úgy csinált, mintha semmi sem történt volna! – mondta keserűen. – Ahelyett, hogy megbeszélte volna velem a karácsonykor történteket, csak egyfolytában gúnyolódott és kritizált. Még csak meg sem próbálta megakadályozni, hogy kilépjek, mégis mit gondolhattam volna?  
Perselus igyekezett közbeszólni, de Hermione nagyon belelovalta magát az egészbe, és nem vette észre, hogy a férfi is mondani kíván valamit.  
– Micsoda gyerekes viselkedés volt magától, hogy ajándékokat küldözgetett mindenféle üzenet nélkül? Most pedig azt sem tudja megmondani, hogy mi volt a célja vele? – A lány arca egészen kipirult, ahogy egyre jobban felhergelte magát. – Mások érzésével játszadozni nagyon is mardekáros dolog, ezt el kell ismernem. Viszont az még magától is nevetséges, ahogy próbált kibújni a felelősség alól!  
Hátat fordított a férfinak, és járkálni kezdett, miközben tovább szidalmazta Pitont.  
– Most pedig idejön, hogy menjek vissza a csoportjába, mert különben nem lesz állása, holott tudja, hogy ha újra tanítani fog, akkor nem lehet köztünk semmi magánjellegű. – A felismerésre egy pillanatra megtorpant. – Maga nem is akar tőlem semmit, igaz? – fordult vádlón a férfi felé. – Csak hülyét akart belőlem csinálni, hogy így bosszút álljon Harryn, vagy mit tudom én!  
Piton tett felé egy óvatos lépést, de a lány nem is törődött vele.  
– Olyan nagyon bolond voltam. Előadja nekem ezt a baromságot arról, hogy nem tudta, mit is érez, pedig nyilvánvalóan nem lehettem közömbös, ha még annak is utánajárt, hogy a cseresznye a kedvencem. Hát tudja, mit? Maga egy gyáva alak! Még most is csak áll, ahelyett, hogy mondana vagy tenne végre valamit, amivel…  
Hermione nem tudta folytatni, mert Piton egy hosszú lépéssel előtte termett.  
– Valóban olyan elvetemülten szánalmasnak tűnök, hogy rajtad keresztül akarnék bosszút állni egy olyan valakin, aki teljesen hidegen hagy, mióta nem kell utána futkosnom, hogy megmentsem az életét? – kérdezte ingerülten a férfi. – Egyébiránt, mégis hogy vette volna ki magát az, hogy megkísérellek elcsábítani, miközben a laborban dolgozunk? Azt gondolod, hogy mindenképpen ki szerettelek volna csapatni az egyetemről? Vagy éppen én szerettem volna elvágni magam az egyetlen pénzkereseti forrásomtól?  
Nem volt titok, hogy Piton után nem kapkodtak a különböző kutatóintézmények. Hiába volt nagy szaktekintély, a háborúban betöltött kétes szerepe miatt az emberek többsége bizalmatlanul fordult felé. Néhai ismeretségének hála, a Szent Mungo felajánlotta számára a tanítás lehetőségét, de szigorú szabályokhoz kötötték a munkába állását.  
– Nem kockáztathattam – lépett kissé közelebb Hermionéhoz.  
Granger megpróbálta eltolni a férfit, zavarta a közelsége, de Piton elkapta a csuklóját, mikor hadonászni kezdett, és magához szorította.  
– Azonnal eresszen el! Mégis mit képzel, hogy azonnal megbocsátom a gyalázatos viselkedését? Ilyen könnyű prédának néz?  
– Igen, azt hiszem, megbocsátasz! – Piton ravaszkásan elmosolyodott, és mikor a lány újra szólásra nyitotta volna a száját, villámgyorsan lecsapott a piros ajkakra.  
Hermione meg sem próbált ellenkezni, hiszen csak álszentség lett volna tőle úgy tenni, mintha nem vágyott volna a férfi csókjára. Annyiszor álmodozott már erről a pillanatról, de a valóság messze túlszárnyalta minden elképzelését. Perselus olyan hévvel csókolta, hogy nem tudott mást tenni, mint kapaszkodni a férfiba, és átadni magát ennek a mindent elsöprő érzésnek. Piton szinte falta a lány ajkait, nem tudott betelni velük. Addig folytatták a csókolózást, míg végül minden levegőjük elfogyott, és pihegve szét nem váltak.  
– Ez… ezt nem értem…  
– Mit nem ért ezen, Granger? – váltott vissza magázódásba egy pillanatra a férfi. – Megcsókoltam, mert nem tudtam másképp elhallgattatni.  
– Oh, milyen rafinált a professzor – jegyezte meg hamiskás mosollyal a lány.  
– „Ha Merlin nem csókra teremtette volna a nő száját, nem tette volna ennyire könnyen hozzáférhetővé"!*  
– Most hogyan tovább? – kérdezte Hermione, de félt a választól. Nem akart újabb elutasítást.  
– Azt javaslom, hogy ezt tartsuk titokban – felelte a férfi elgondolkozva. – Nem lenne szerencsés, ha kitudódna, amíg le nem teszed a vizsgáidat. Ha újra mellettem fogsz dolgozni, akkor nem lehet közöttünk semmilyen személyes jellegű kapcsolat.  
Hermione aggódva harapta be az ajkát, pont ettől a választól félt.  
– Legalábbis semmiképpen sem nyilvánosan – fejezte be a gondolatmenetét Perselus.  
– De többé nem fogsz elutasítóan viselkedni, ha úgy érzed, az biztonságosabb számodra? – érdeklődött félénken a lány.  
– Hermione – Piton magához ölelte, és szorosan tartotta –, nem fogok hazudni neked! Velem nem könnyű együtt lenni, de igyekszem majd a tőlem telhető legjobbat nyújtani. A türelmedre nagy szükséged lesz, és a kitartásodra is. De egy ilyen hős griffendélesben buzognia is kell a kitartásnak – kacsintott a lányra.  
– Akkor nem is kellenél, ha nem ilyen lennél! – Piton kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. – Tudod, unalmas lenne, ha az életem ezután már zökkenőmentes és tökéletes lenne. A kihívások éltetnek – vigyorgott pimaszul.  
Hermione szélesen elmosolyodott, és újra odabújt a férfi mellkasához. Perselus ujját a lány álla alá tette, kicsit közelebb hajolt, és hagyta magát újra belefelejtkezni egy hosszú, lágy csókba. Hermione halkan belesóhajtott a professzor szájába, mikor Piton végigsimított a hátán, majd keze megállapodott a fenekén.  
Hermione sem tétlenkedett, az asztal felé kezdett el araszolni, és feltornázta magát a szélére, hogy kényelmesebb pozícióban folytathassák a csókolózást, miközben kapkodó mozdulatokkal rángatta ki a férfi ingét a nadrágjából, hogy aztán alányúlva végre Perselus meztelen bőrét simíthassa, majd utána máris a férfi nadrágja felé kezdett tapogatózni.  
– Miss Granger, maga igazán lényegre törő – szólt mosolyogva Piton, ahogy megérezte a lány kezét, amint a nadrágja sliccénél matat. – Micsoda vakmerőség ez magától, kisasszony, kikezdene egy tanárral?  
– Oh, csak nem lett hirtelen szemérmes, Piton professzor? – incselkedett vele a lány. – Ígérem, nem harapok… – Végre ki tudta csatolni Piton övét, és egy határozott mozdulattal kirántotta az övbújtatókból.  
A férfinak tetszett a lány provokációja, és semmiképpen nem akart adósa maradni. Kissé eltávolodott, és eltolta a lány kezét az ágyékától, amire Hermione csalódottan sóhajtott egyet. Finoman végigfektette Grangert az asztalon, és lassan kezdte el kigombolni a lány blúzát. Élvezettel legeltette szemét Hermione mind jobban felsejlő bőrén. Bal kezét végighúzta a lány felsőtestén az álla alatti résztől egészen a köldökéig, majd a lányhoz hajolt, és izgatóan belemormogott a lány fülébe.  
– És miből gondolja, kisasszony, hogy esetleg _én_ nem harapok?  
Hermione villámló szemekkel nézett a férfira.  
– Ó, fogd be, és tedd a dolgod végre! – zihálta türelmetlenül.  
Perselus csak erre a jelzésre várt. Szinte pillanatok alatt meztelenre vetkőztette a lányt, szanaszét dobálva a ruhadarabokat a konyhában. Sietve leráncigálta a saját nem kívánatos nadrágját is, majd mellkasával a lány fölé helyezkedett. Hermione ajkát beharapva élvezte, ahogy a férfi lágy csókokkal hinti be a nyakát, a vállait, majd a mellét. Mindeközben végig érezte a férfi erekcióját a combjához nyomódni. Perselus nyelvét kidugva kezdett el körözni a lány mellén, míg elő nem csalogatta a mellbimbókat, majd éhesen rávetette magát az egyikre, és érzékien szívogatni, becézgetni kezdte.  
Hermione már éppen hangot akart adni tetszésének, mikor a férfi elkezdett lejjebb vándorolni a testén, a bőrét ízlelgetve. Mikor a lány szeméreméhez ért, egy rövid másodpercig felemelte fejét, látni akarta a lány tekintetében a vágyat, ami őt is majd' felemésztette.  
Granger somolyogva nézett szerelmére, miközben lélegzetvisszafojtva várta a további kényeztetést. Perselus végigcsókolta a lány belső combjának bársonyos bőrét, majd végül megérintette azt a pontot, amit a lány már sóvárogva várt. Hermione keze ökölbe szorult, mikor a férfi a kezét is bevetette, és nyelvével együtt immáron ujjaival is izgatta.  
A bájitalmester megremegett a lány minden egyes sóhajától, nyögésétől, és egyre jobban feszülő férfiassága jelezte számára, hogy ideje a tettek mezejére lépni. Sürgetőbb tempót kezdett diktálni, aminek eredményeként Granger perceken belül elérte a gyönyört.  
Piton felegyenesedett, és kigyönyörködte magát a pihegő lányban, akinek szemében még mindig ott tündökölt a kielégülés édes mámora. Granger a kezét nyújtotta felé, hogy magára húzva a férfit egy hosszú, forró csókkal mondhasson köszönetet az előbbiért. A férfi egyik kezét a lány alá helyezte, és kissé megemelve egészen az asztal szélére tornázta Hermione fenekét. A lány szinte azonnal rákulcsolta lábait a férfi derekára, és még mielőtt Piton akár pisloghatott volna, egy könnyed csípőmozdulattal magába segítette a férfi kemény péniszét.  
Elnyújtott sóhajok szólaltak meg kánonban a konyhaasztal ütemes recsegésével. Nem tudtak betelni egymással, hajszolták a gyönyört, egyre gyorsabb és gyorsabb mozdulatokat végezve. A férfi homlokán izzadságcseppek jelentek meg. Hermione alig tudott levegőt venni, úgy érezte, a teste felett lebeg, és nem fogja bírni a közelgő orgazmust, amit a testén végigfutó remegéshullámok már erőteljesen jeleztek számára. Szinte egy időben érték el a gyönyör végső határát. Piton egy hangos morgással üdvözölte a beteljesülést, míg Hermione szaggatott levegővétellel kísérte a kielégülés utolsó, mennyei pillanatát.  
A lány ülő helyzetbe tornázta magát, és boldogan simult oda a férfi mellkasához.  
– Ez valami fantasztikusan jó volt, hihetetlen vagy – suttogta Pitonnak.  
– Önre sincs panasz, Miss Granger – mormolta Perselus, majd felkapva a lányt, a fürdőszoba keresésére indult…

=O=O=O=

A május meghozta az első igazi meleg napsugarakat. A cseresznyefák rózsaszín és fehér virágokat bontottak, és a levegőt megtöltötte bódító illatuk. Két szerelmes ült egy padon összebújva a legnagyobb lombú fa alatt. A lány barna haja fel volt tűzve, a férfi egyik kezével lustán átkarolta, és a nyakát cirógatta.  
Hermione kivételes tanulmányi eredményei miatt előbb tehette le a vizsgáit, mint az évfolyamtársai. Természetesen kitűnő eredménnyel végzett, de mindazok, akik ismerték, nem vártak tőle mást. Izgatottan vetette bele magát a munkakeresésbe, és türelmetlenül várt a megfelelő állásra. Perselus nem siettette a dolgot, egy utazást tervezett kettőjük számára, ahol zavartalanul kipihenhetik magukat.

Miután Granger letette a vizsgáit, nem kellett tovább titkolniuk a kapcsolatukat. Természetesen az egyetemi bizottságnak is a fülébe jutott a nagy szerelem híre, és behívatták Pitont egy elbeszélgetésre. A bájitalmester nem tagadta, hogy az érzelmeik nem új keletűek, de úgy döntött, a többiről mélyen hallgat. A vizsgálóbizottság elmarasztalta, amiért viszonozta Miss Granger érzelmeit, amíg a hölgy még tanulóviszonyban állt az intézménnyel. Figyelmeztetésben részesítették, és levonták egy havi honoráriumát. Perselus gondolatban megvonta a vállát. Járhatott volna rosszabbul is. A pénzbüntetést pedig szinte meg sem érezte, mert végre-valahára sikerült elnyernie a Szent Mungo kutatási részlegének vezető posztját, így amellett, hogy nem kellett diákokat tanítania soha többé, még a fizetése is megugrott egy tetemes összeggel.

A környezetük meglepődve vette tudomásul a kapcsolatot. Harry és Ron azonnal támadásba lendült, és minden erejükkel megpróbálták lebeszélni a lányt a bájitalmesterrel folytatott viszonyáról. De Hermione kitartott a férfi mellett. Számtalan alkalommal kelt Piton védelmére, és nem hagyta, hogy bármi vagy bárki közéjük álljon. Idővel a barátai is belátták, hogy nem fognak célt érni az állandó vitákkal, de nem örültek. A fiúk barátkoztak a gondolattal, hogy Piton Hermione életének szerves részét képezi ezentúl. A lány nem sürgette őket, tudta, hogy nem kis dolgot kér tőlük. Egyedül Ginnyben csalódott egy kissé, mert a vörös hajú lány nem volt hajlandó állást foglalni a kérdésben. Nem támadta Hermionét, de nem is állt mellé a fiúkkal szemben. Valahogy úgy érezte, hogy mint Harry Potter barátnője, „kötelessége" a barátja pártját fogni.  
De azért akadtak támogatóik is Charlie Weasley és Minerva személyében, illetve a bájitalmester nem kis meglepetésére, Remus is örült nekik.  
Hermione kiegyensúlyozott volt és boldog, főleg mióta a férfi odaköltözött hozzá. Perselus mindenképpen szeretett volna egy nagyobb házat kettőjüknek, de egyelőre megelégedett a lány lakásával.

– Nagyon csendes vagy – jegyezte meg a lány, még szorosabban bújva a férfihez. – Valami bánt?  
Piton tagadóan rázta meg a fejét.  
– Elgondolkoztam valamin, de nem kell aggódnod – simogatta meg kedvese vállát.  
– Elmondod, miről morfondírozol?  
– Nem tudsz leszokni a kíváncsiskodásról? – csóválta meg a fejét a férfi.  
– Sajnálom, vagy megszoksz, vagy megszöksz! – jelentette ki Hermione.  
– Micsoda ultimátum – felelte gúnyosan a bájitalmester. – Ha már mindenképpen tudni szeretnéd – nézett jelentőségteljesen a lányra –, azon törtem a fejem, mit fogsz szólni az utolsó ajándékodhoz.  
– Utolsó? – húzódott el rémülten Hermione. – Talán úgy tervezted, hogy innentől nem leszel végtelenül romantikus?  
Piton az égre emelte a szemét. Sosem fogja tudni elcsitítani Hermione csacskaságát.  
– Az utolsó ajándékod, amit még mint ismeretlen hódolód vettem neked… – Várt, hogy Hermione szeme éhesen felcsillanjon, és nem kellett csalódnia. – Azt hiszem, a felső zsebemben találod.  
A lány mohón kapta ki a kis fekete bársonydobozt a férfi zsebéből. Egy pár percig csak tartotta a tenyerében, nem kellett kinyitnia, hogy tudja, mit rejthet. Végül győzött a kíváncsiság, és felpattintotta a fedelét.  
– Ez egy… egy szem cseresznye? – kérdezte összeráncolt szemöldökkel. – Ezt nem igazán értem.  
Piton harsányan felnevetett. Most hallotta először életében a lány szájából, hogy valamit nem ért.  
– Oh, pardon, akkor ez egy másik ajándék – somolygott csalafintán a férfi, és kezében már ott tartotta az igazi meglepetést. – Szabad?  
Hermione nem bírt megszólalni, csak bólintott, és hagyta, hogy a férfi az ujjára húzza a piros kővel díszített aprócska ezüstgyűrűt.  
– Hermione! – A lány szája kiszáradt, felkészült a nagy vallomásra, noha korainak tartotta. – Nem tehetek neked elhamarkodott ígéretet, korai lenne még. De azt szeretném, ha ez a gyűrű az irántad való tiszteletem és szeretetem jelképezné. A jövőbeli terveim minden percében szerepelsz, és ki tudja, egyszer talán hajlandó leszek fél térdre ereszkedni, és…  
A lány belefojtotta szót, ahogy a nyakába borult, és mosolyogva csókolgatni kezdte, ahol érte. Nem is álmodott ilyen szép gesztusról, amit Piton tett az imént.  
– Szeretlek, Perselus! – nézett mélyen a férfi szemébe, miközben kimondta.  
– Szintúgy, Miss Granger – felelte Piton. – Tartsa meg eme jó szokását, és tegyen így az elkövetkezendő hosszú évek során.  
– Megígérem neked! – Puha ajkát a férfiére nyomta, és miközben a lenge szélben a ruhájukra hullott néhány rózsaszín cseresznyevirág, ők semmi másra nem tudtak gondolni, csak arra, hogy milyen jó, hogy vannak egymásnak.

* Bertrand Russell szavai.  
* Nora Roberts szavai.


End file.
